Hashmal
Hashmal, Bringer of Order is a creature from the world of Ivalice. Hashmal has appeared as an Esper of Earth, and as one of the Lucavi, and is associated with the zodiac sign of Leo, the Lion. His head features feline traits, though he supports an overall humanoid shape. From his power of Earth, his color sign is green. He is also referred to as the Simha Ascendant, the Sanskrit name of its zodiac sign as used in Jyotish (Hindu) astrology. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII Hashmal is one of the five storyline Espers and is the fourth obtained. He is found at the Pharos, guarding one of the platforms leading up to the Sun-Cryst. The Occuria sealed him here to protect the Sun-Cryst from intruders. Hashmal's license costs 50 LP, and he requires two Mist Charges to summon. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Hashmal is the Rank III Ranged Earth summon. Titan must be obtained before Hashmal becomes accessible on the Ring of Pacts. Hashmal is fought in the Zwaua Rainwood, during Mission 62: Rumble in the Jungle. His primary attack, Roxxor, deals ranged Earth damage to a small area. His special, Stoneja, deals heavy earth damage to all foes in range, similar to Kytes's Stonega. Llyud learns his Quickening, Fanfare, after defeating Hashmal. Final Fantasy XIV Hashmal appears as a boss in the Royal City of Rabanastre raid as part of the Return to Ivalice series. Final Fantasy Tactics Hashmal, Bringer of Order, is the second-in-command of the Lucavi, and their leader for the time being. Hashmal is dormant in the Leo auracite, which is held by the leader of the Knights Templar, Folmarv Tengille. Folmarv plots to resurrect the leader of the Lucavi, Ultima, whose host was the Saint Ajora Glabados, with the Virgo Stone. He finds a new host for the stone in Alma Beoulve, and kidnaps her. Alma's brother, Ramza, defeats several of the Knights Templar and Lucavi during the War of the Lions, and infiltrates their base, the Necrohol of Mullonde, through the Orbonne Monastery. At the Airship Graveyard Ramza confronts Folmarv, who transforms into Hashmal to slaughter Ramza's forces and use their blood to summon Ultima. Upon being defeated, Hashmal sacrifices himself to resurrect his leader, and succeeds. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Hashmal returns as a Scion, along with the other Espers. He can be called via the Pin of Order. Hashmal's Wrath, Gaia's Wrath, deals heavy Earth damage to all foes. The Pin of Order can be obtained by completing the Fluorgis Cup. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF_Hashmal_FFXII.png|Hashmal boss sprite. PFF Hashmal Sprite.png|Hashmal summon sprite. PFF Hashmal Icon.png|Icon. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Hashmal FFXII.png|''FFXII version. FFRK Ultimate++ Hashmal FFT.png|''FFT'' version. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Hashmal appears as the core Earth-element Sicarius in the Ring of Braves multiplayer zone. He was the first to have a 3* form to fight. Hashmal is in the standard rotation for fighting elemental Sicarius. His ability card may be purchased from the moogle store using the materials won from fighting him, and is a single target Earth-element attack, one for each class. MFF War God Hashmal - Mage.png|Mage card. MFF War God Hashmal - Monk.jpg|Monk card. MFF War God Hashmal - Ranger.png|Ranger card. Mobius - Summon Hashmal R5 Ability Card.png|Warrior card. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Hashmal appears with an earth-elemental card. Gallery Hashmal Glyph Art.jpg|Hashmal's Glyph from ''Final Fantasy XII. Hashmal summoned.jpg|Hashmal summoned to battle in Final Fantasy XII. Hashmal_Gaia's_Wrath.jpg|Gaia's Wrath. Hashmal RW.png|Artwork from Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. FFTA2-Hashmal.jpg|Hashmal summoned in Final Fantasy Tactics A2. FFTA2 Hashmal.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy Tactics A2. Etymology and symbolism Hashmal's name and role are based on the Angel hierarchy of the Dominions, also known as the Hashmallim in the Jewish scrolls, who are tasked in regulating the duties of lower angels. He is also referred to as the Simha Ascendant, the Sanskrit name of its zodiac sign as used in Jyotish (Hindu) astrology. Category:Summons in Ivalice de:Hashmallim fr:Hashmal ja:ハシュマリム